Various types of training devices are used by golf players and enthusiasts to improve aspects of their game. For example, devices and apparatus to teach and train specific swing techniques are ubiquitous and featured in magazines, infomercials, sporting goods stores, and pro shops. Likewise, specific driving devices and apparatus teach and train golfers' driving skills, with numerous putting training devices and equipment directed towards improving golfers' putting skills.
With respect to putting, because the end target in golf is a recessed hole or cup in the green, most putting training devices rely on an elevated cup to simulate the green, with a sloped ramp leading to the cup. A typical configuration for a putting practice device includes a roll-out mat, simulating a putting green surface, with a ramp and cup at one end so that a player will arrange the mat on a surface and putt golf balls toward the cup. Because the roll-out mat does not accurately simulate a putting green surface, and because the ramp and cup arrangement does not accurately simulate an actual cup positioned flush with the green surface, most putting practice devices are considered to be novelty items rather than actual training devices.
While providing some amusement value, the lack of accurate representation of actual conditions encountered in golfing renders them value for putting or chipping practice and training.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a golf training device that provides accurate representation of golf course cup layout and conditions, and that is easily and conveniently usable by golfers to practice and improve their game.